beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Clay Pegasus 145S
Clay Pegasis 145S is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Light Vol. 3. Face Bolt: Pegasis I The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of the best known creatures of Greek mythology. Pegasus, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupil-less eyes and staring front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with long mane alongside a shorter one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears; all of which are outlined in red. Next to Pegasus' head, are two characters forming "P" and "S", short for Pegasus. They appear a bright red and in a stylized design, with small arrows above them. The whole design is outlined in a bright yellow, and appears on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasis I *'Weight:' 2.9 grams. Pegasus is the first of the Pegasus family of energy rings and as its name suggests, it is designed in the manner of a Pegasus's wings and head. As such, Pegasus is constructed of a plastic (specifically polycarbonate) and is meant to fit into the Fusion Wheel to provide weight distribution. It is primarily two-sided, with Pegasus's wings, appearing curved in two slots with various edges and gaps, while going into the neck of Pegasus which reaches into Pegasus's face. Pegasus also features stickers that emulate lightning-bolts. Pegasus is colored light, translucent yellow. Fusion Wheel: Clay Clay is the Light Wheel of the fusion wheel Rock. Hasbro released this wheel as rock. It has large indentments, like on the Counter Fusion Wheel. It has no competitive use whatsoever, due to it being a Light Wheel variation. Spin Track: 145 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145 etc.). It can be used in Stamina customisations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, since itstabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers. The tracks taller than 145 are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis), and the 160 spin track (Guardian Reviser). TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. Customisations *MF Pegasis 145RF (Attack) Performance Tip: S (Sharp) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams The Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no Attack potential. The pointed Tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the Tip, the bottom is easily knocked off balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as WD/SD/D/EWD/SWD. This Tip is outclassed and deemed pathetic among Stamina types. It is not as powerful as an ES, BS or any other Stamina type Performance Tips. Because of its poor balance, the Track usually touches the floor when hit with a strong Attack which will cause it to lose Stamina and Balance. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Light Wheel Beyblade Category:Random Booster Beyblades